If I'm James Dean, You're Aubrey Hepburn
by MisunderstoodMemories
Summary: Upon making drum major, a certain clarinet player's life is about to get VERY changed by her best guard friend. Could this be for better or worse? With camp coming up, what would people think when she arrived completely different from last year. What would her enemy, Kayden, think? Why did she care what he thinks? Based on actual events. Strong language. I'm bad at summaries,sorry.
1. Lightning in a Bottle

**Every chapter title will be a song title that will(in my opinion) fit the chapter.**

* * *

**Lightning In a Bottle**

"_Treat this application as if I have never met you and this is your way of introducing yourself to me for the very first time. You have these pages to completely tell me about yourself, describe yourself, and why you deserve this position." _My band director's voice floated through my thoughts.

I sighed and picked up the papers that cramped my hand not two hours ago to finish. I read it for what seemed like the fortieth time. I was just so nervous on applying to these positions on the leadership team. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You got this." I mumbled to myself before opening my eyes and reading the essay.

_ Hello, my name is Loralee. I have medium length light blonde hair that I cut myself. You can tell by the way my bangs are razored and lay across my eyes and rest of my face. I want to minor in Cosmetology and major in music to be a band director in collage, if you couldn't tell. I am 5'1" and am very skinny; my friend Derek in the drum line calls me Twiggy because of it. I've been playing clarinet for six years now and I think it's time for a break. I wish to apply for the Drum Major position in the band program. I hope that with this I can be a great rolemo-_

I tossed the paper down onto the stack with a huff. There was no way I'd get it with a sloppy and terrible application such as this

I just sighed and piled all of the papers neatly into the folder and stood from my floor. I wasn't very good at serious writing and it was too late to ask for my third application. I grabbed my keys from the dresser and walked out of the house not bothering to tell my mom where I was going. I slid into the car I shared with the woman that birthed me, an orange dodge caliber. It was tiny but it got the job done. Not to sound like the southern girl I am(because I'm not country at all), but I wish I had my dad's huge Dodge Ram 1500, that baby was beautiful.

I started the car and clicked my seatbelt. Safety first. I tapped the buttons to change the radio station. Landing on a well-known song, I changed gears to back out and speed down the trashy neighborhood's street. I drove fast compared to my etiquette slow driving mom. It's funny how you wouldn't expect my mom to live in such a trashy place. She's a teacher so she has to be proper and always look nice. I'm the exact opposite of her. She believes girls should be lady like and dress nice. I, on the other hand, believe I'll do whatever I damn well please.

In a matter of minutes I passed through the country and turned onto the long driveway that led to Renee's house. This girl was my best friend and yet my complete opposite. She was always so loud(literally) and out there. I kind of kept to myself and was quiet. She wore bright stand outish clothes, which were tight and left nothing to the imagination. I refused to wear anything tight. I was too self conscious of my body. Sure I'm a twig, sure I'm short, sure I'm flat, but that doesn't mean I don't like the way I look. I guarantee it.

She stood out on the porch of her stereotypical country house. I laughed when I saw how she looked approving my car. She was going through some time of spikey phase. She wore her short black hair spiked up in the back and her bands swept across her round face which had multiple piercings. She had her eyebrow, her lebra, her medusa, venom bites, spetum, nose stud on the left side, spider bites with double snakebites on the bottom(I think they're called shark bites I'm not sure) her ears gauged with both helixes pierced and her belly of course. This girl was a walking magnet. Her black middrift had dripping rainbow letters that read "DANCE"; she wore no shirt underneath it to show off the hanging cross belly ring. She wore _very_ tight black skinny jeans with black flip flops. She was carrying the grey striped jacket that her ex left at her house and never asked back. His loss, it was a kickass jacket. She tapped on the window so I would unlock the door. I hit the button and she climbed in, throwing the jacket in the backseat.

"So where we going?" She chimed.

"The band room? To turn in the application? Do you not remember saying that you wanted to go with me?" I mumbled, turning around in the narrow gravel driveway.

"Oh yeah! I left some clothes in the percussion room. You're so good to me." She purred, rubbing my arm.

I rolled my eyes and did about 65 on a 40 street. I just wanted to get up there so I wouldn't run into him. I slammed the petal as we went up the hill. The wheels must have been at least three inches from the ground when we passed over it. I smiled as we collided with the earth. Sometimes you need a little rush to feel alive.

"Slow your ass down." Renee gasped.

"How about no." I laughed as I slammed on the brakes for a stop sign.

I swerved left enough the miss the clunker honking it's horn at me as I turned the corner.

* * *

"Okay, so, who do you think is going to make it?" I asked as I sped past the stop sign.

"I KNOW you are. I think Courtney will. That's all I can think of." Renee yawned, stretching her arms out.

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the large band parking lot. I stopped the mechanical beast in my spot next to the band director's car.

I hopped out once I killed the tamed beast and had my folder in my hand. I dragged my feet to the steps and bit my lip. I hoped I would get it but then again I was afraid that I wouldn't.

"Let's goooooo!" Renee slammed her hand on my ass.

"Fine, fine! God." I jumped up the steps and opened the purple door to the band room.

I took a step into the cool room and a strong force slammed into me, causing myself and the force to stumble back onto the railing in front of the door.

"Watch where you're going." A voice sang.

I looked up and came face to face with a set of piercing blue eyes. There was only one person with eyes that beautiful enough the melt someone's soul.

"You're the one that knocked into me asswhipe." I pushed the boy back.

He stumbled back and fell on his ass on the band floor. His dark brown hair fell in his face as he looked up at me in shock. His shock soon turned to anger as he scrambled to get up and face me. He swept his long hair out of his face and forced his pissed off face into mine.

"Who do you think you are, whore?"

"I think I'm turning in an application."

"Why? There's no way he'd chose a slut like you to direct even a fucking worm."

"You're in my way faggot, go be an ass to someone else. I don't have time for you." I snapped, pushing past him.

He tripped me and I stumbled into the tiny hall. I caught myself on the door next to the entrance of the band room. I opened the door to the cubby room that I was already against and walked straight forward to my cubby. I heard him snicker and slam the door shut. What an ass. I stopped and stared at my cubby.

I don't know why he was an ass to me, but he just was. He's always been mean to me ever since we were in kindergarden.

_Flashback_

_I tossed the doll into the air again and caught it with a hug._

_"She sure is pretty, just like you." The girl named Abby giggled next to me._

_"I think you're prettier." I smiled._

_"It's time to come in." The teacher called from the door._

_We stood from our sitting position on the asphalt and began to make our way in._

_"It's that ugly girl!" A boy's voice shouted as the sound of feet on the pavement were heard._

_It was the same boys that always tortured me. Ever since this new boy transferred in he's joined in with them and been mean to me. Boys are weird._

_I frowned and kept walking as the sound got closer. The feeling of two hands were felt on my back as I was pushed forward and into the muddy earth. The mud ruined my favorite yellow shirt and shorts. I never liked that boy since that dad. I remember yelling at him and punching him in the arm. Ever since then he's treated me like utter scum._

_End Flashback_

"You know if he weren't such an ass to you, I'd totally date him." Renee mumbled from the other side of the narrow cubby room, bringing me from my thoughts.

I pulled my flip folder and case out of the cubby and crawled into it. See, when they made our cubbys they kind of fucked up. The took half the wall on the right side of the room and made almost perfect squares for the smaller instruments. The other half had the bottom row be two squares to make a rectangle for larger instruments and the top two rows were squares. My cubby was the odd one, it was in the corner and they combined two rectangles so it was the largest cubby. There was no need for a clarinet player to have such a large cubby, but I shared it with the guard captain, Courtney. During choir I would sit in there and sleep, literally.

"You would date KAYDEN!? KAYDEN GREY!? You sir, are a slut." I remarked.

"Fuck you, shouldn't you be turning in an application?"

"Shouldn't you be grounded?" I raised a brow.

She was supposed to be at home grounded and I had snuck her out. She took the blame for us coming in so late last Saturday because we were at a party and well, things got a little crazy. I got thrown into a pool while she was busy making out with some guy on the grill. This guy tried to get me out of my clothes while she was screwing some guy on the deck. I was drinking while she was streaking. I was smoking a blunt while she was offering it to me. We were the Terrible Two and loved it.

"Shut up." She mumbled, crossing her arms in a pout.

I slid out of the cubby in detest and sauntered over to her and out the other door to the cubby room that opened to the other side of the hallway. The hall immediately opened up to the wide, large band room. I walked along the wall to my left to the other side of the high-ceilinged room and turned down another hallway like the first one, but I only took a few steps before I was at the office. I tapped on the glass of the door, causing the man to look up. He motioned me to come in and went back to typing.

A man in his mid-twenties with an adorable face and personality to match was sitting at his desk, typing away at what probably was next year's show. I slid the manila folder onto his desk and turned to leave.

"Leadership application?" He asked.

I nodded and left the tiny office to find Renee; who I found trying to climb into the ceiling through a torn part of a ceiling tile.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

I stared at the text message on my phone with disbelief. My stomach, which I was currently laying on, churned in disgust. This could NOT be happening.

_I heard Kayden made Color Guard captain with Aubergine._

_Sorry bro._

_Love, Derek._

I loved Derek and all, but right now I wanted to slowly slit his throat.

My laptop chirped a familiar tune. As if on cue, Renee was calling me on Skype. I tapped the button to allow the call, but kept my eyes on the LED screen on my iPhone.

"So he IS going to camp with us?" My best friend said threw her loud chewing of her fried chicken.

I sat in silence for about five minutes before toss my phone onto the floor next to my bed, forever banishing it from my sight.

"Yes. What am I going to do? I swear he's only going to piss me off." I growled, breaking my silence and flipping over onto my back.

I stared at my opposite other through the computer screen. We were so alike yet so different. She's very tan and I'm whiter than sour cream. She has soft, short messy black hair, while I have medium light blonde hair that stays in a bed head look. I'm a short, flat, walking twig, while she's a normal heighted curvy normal weighted girl. She's only about four inches taller than my tiny 5'1" and she loves every centimeter of it. We share clothes often, only it looks awkward when we do. You couldn't find someone closer than we are; you could try, but you'd terribly fail. We were partners in crime and never wanted to stop.

"Lora did you hear me?" Her voice shook me from my thoughts.

"No, what?" I blinked.

"Stop staring at my boobs and pay attention, GOD!" She winked at me.

"I can't help it, they're just so amazing, Renee, you have no idea." I scoffed, rolling back over.

"I think I would know. They are MY boobs after all." She said placing a free hand on her chest.

I stuck my tongue out at her and picked up my discarded pocky stick.

"ANYWAY, hopefully you won't see him. I mean you're going for Drum Major and he's going for guard. We probably won't even be outside in the same area of the campus." She took another huge bite of the chicken leg, ripping off the skin.

"Yeah I know. We still have to meet up with him and the other kids at the band parking lot so we can caravan there. I don't even know who I'm driving up there." I frowned as I sat up and stretched my back.

"What's this thing even called?" She asked, finishing her delicious chicken.

"You're going and you don't even know the name?" I asked dully, narrowing my eyes at her.

She sheepishly smiled and nervously laughed, "Kind of. You know these things are hard for me to remember."

"Too much sex does terrible things to the brain, Renee."

"You would know wouldn't you?" She smirked.

"I don't know, how's that hickey?" I shot back.

"Fine, how's the bruise on your hip?"  
"How's the bruise on your back?" My smiled soon turned into a laugh as her smirk dropped into a scowl.

"It's called _Music For All_(AN: I do not own!). It's by _Bands Of America_(AN: Also do not own, but I wish I did! They'd be getting CRUNK). You should probably write this stuff down in that diary your mom got you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"BUT IT'S FUCKING PINK! YOU KNOW I HATE PINK!" She yelled, throwing her arms around.

"I'm not saying pink is my favorite color, but it's not that bad."

"My mom set you up to this didn't she? She just wants to use the damn thing." She huffed.

"Can't say I didn't try." I shrugged. "Hold on a second, I need to turn my light on."

"Okaaaay. You looked really pale in the dark anyway."

"And you don't?" I rolled my eyes as I stretched one leg off of my bed.

"I'm mixed, that's different. You're white as fuck, you need some sun Dracula."

"Excuse me, I didn't realize I was our principle."

Renee spat the drink she had in her mouth out and choked on what didn't make it past her lips. I smirked to myself at the joke I made during late marching season about how our principal looked like a female version of Dracula out in the cold(An: See, you would think I'm kidding here and I'm really not. She seriously looked like Dracula standing out in the cold, which wasn't very cold since it IS Tennessee after all.), drinking coffee.

"You are TERRIBLE." She choked out.

"You love it."

She gave me a thumbs up while coughing, before slapping her chest to try and breathe. I threw my head back and laughed before hopping off my bed. I walked about five steps before reaching the wall and flipping the switch. My room was flooded with light, but it didn't brighten much.

My walls were painted black, but not any kind of black paint, chalkboard paint. That way I can draw with chalk on my walls and not get in trouble for it. My carpet was dark blue as was the rest of the house. Many stains lay on that carpet from all the times Renee and I would spill something in here. My closet was bare as was my two dressers. Everything was piled on my bed and/or falling off the bed and onto the floor surrounding its position tucked in the corner.

I sighed and stared at the mountain. I've got my work cut out for me. I took a step back and touched my knee to the ground. I zipped up and lunged at the pile. I attacked it and caused an avalanche, which in turn flung me against the wall.

"Somebody's a little hyper." I heard Renee's pretty laughing voice.

"Oh look you're not dying anymore. What a shame." Her laughing stopped abruptly.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Duh." I laughed and crawled back to the laptop.

"Okay. Show me what outfits you're thinking of taking." She said trying to get back on topic.

I motioned towards the outfit I had on. Baggy camo capris and a black wife beater always seemed to make me happy.

"No. Boo-Junt, you are going to a SUMMER CAMP with SUMMER BOYS who have SUMMER BODIES and want SUMMER GIRLS with SUMMER BODIES. You need to hit Renee style." She egged on.

Now she's going to try to get to dress all hoochie.

Watch.

"You mean Geneva Style? It's like Gangnam style, only no taste in fashion at all." I held no emotion in my voice like always.

"Bitch. I'll ignore that if you agree to one thing and one thing only."

"Do I want to know what stupid thing you've come up with this time?"

"Yes, it'll help you."

"Then what?"

"You're getting a Renee/Kelly/Summer Make Over."

I looked at her. My eyes saying exactly what I thought. I had already thought of eleven different ways to kill her at this moment before I answered.

"No."

"Lora, you haven't had a relationship since you-know-what and that needs to change. A little week long fling never hurt anyone. You need this."

My breath hitched in my throat at the thought of that. I'd rather not think of that at this moment in my life. I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves.

"I need new friends." I spat.

"Do this. Do this for me?" She fake whimpered.

"Renee."

"Please?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Anything you want."

"Fine. June 4th, you're taking me to the mall and getting me the new Sleeping With Sirens Album."

"Done."

"What do I have to do now?"

"There are some steps you have to go through."

"Step one?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, dump all of those clothes in your closet. You're using my clothes."

"What." I just looked at her.

"Come ooooon! It'll be fun."

I did as I was told and scrapped everything into the floor, revealing my satin zebra striped sheets to the world. I became exhausted from such work.

"You should probably go to bed, love." Renee's voice caused my eyes to droop.

"Maybe." I flung back onto a pillow and snuggled it.

"Goodnight." Renee called.

I raised my finger in the air, signaling I heard her and I meant the same. I heard the beep of the call ending and used my toes to shut the lid of my laptop. I sighed and stretched my arm out on the bed in front of me. I stared at my arm.

How could even Renee of all people change me into something an attractive person would like? I'm flat, short, acne problem, I don't whore myself around like my ex told everyone I did, I can't just go up to people and become their friends, I'm not a nice person, and I hate people. How was she going to do this? I doubt this will pull through.

I got up and turned out the light. Soon I was back in my comfy spot curled up with no covers because it was much too hot for that.

I'm going to love to see how this will turn out.

This girl DID know how to torture.

I mean she DID learn from the best.

AKA me.

**Hey guys! So Here's the first chapter! I was excited to get this one out there! Keep in mind this story will be written as I prepare and go through BOA's Music For All lol. So Everything that happens will have happened (Only the characters are made up. Well, Renee and I aren't) in real life. If you have any ideas for the story please review your opinions or message me. I'll try to be available. If you're going to the camp, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I would love to already know some people for heading to leadership weekend. You don't have to be in leadership, it would just be nice to know anyone. c:**

** -MisunderstoodMemorie**


	2. Beautiful Lie

**Hey guys, just going to warn you. Lots of cussing. Sorry, but I swear like a sailor and this is just what it's like and what happened. Just imagine the words something else like bitch=banana. I don't know, but yeah, a lot of strong language.**

* * *

** Beautiful Lie**

**22 days until camp.**

"One more time!"

"You sound like a director."

"Good."

"I'm not going back to dot twenty."

"Fine, go back to the follow the lea-DAH" Renee screamed, clutching her arm.

I retracted my fist and crossed my arms.

"I'm not doing it again."

She mumbled and rubbed her new forming bruise.

We were at the park near one of the middle schools. She was standing in front of the entrance to the round slide that was on the top of the tower, while I was sitting on top of the red slide. When I say red, I mean RED. It could make you go blind how vivid it was. Anyway, she tried to get me to wear a matching yellow sundress with her, but of course I denied it. I simply wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

**Step one: Confidence**

She had me sitting here, trying to force me to flirt with her. How in the hell was this supposed to help me with confidence? We do this ALL the time.

"So, what do you think of my eyes?" She asked, breaking my thoughts.

"They're black.."

"Well imagine I had blue eyes. I know they're your favorite."

"Shut up. They're blue. Whoop-di-doo."

"Use your artistic mind."

I sighed and looked deeply into her eyes, well what she said were her "blue" eyes.

"Your eyes, they're so icy yet warm, so dangerous yet beautiful. You give me shivers when you look at me and I love it. What's your name?"

She stared at me for about half a minute before shivering violently and gasping.

"That was… AMAZING." She yelled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around me.

Her actions startled me and I jumped back slightly.

"Now on to the next phase of step one!" She yelled, tugging me off the slide.

She ended up dragging me off the playground and up the steps to the pavilion.

"So, Now we work on posture."

"Posture?"

"Yes. Did I stutter?"

"Again talking like our director." I mumbled, dumping rocks out of my converse.

"You keep saying that. You make it sound like I WANT to BE a band director." She pouted, sitting across from me at the picnic table.

"Whatever. What do I have to do now? I just want to go home so I can sleeeeeep."

"Sit up straight, like you would in band class." She commanded.

I scooted to the edge of the bench and straighten my back to almost a curve. My shoulders were back and my chin up.

"No, no. Pop your chest out more." She smiled.

"What." I blantly said.

"You heard me with yo bat hearing."

"Just because I don't listen to loud ass music as much as you do, means nothing." I watched her get up and walk around to my side.

She pressed her hand to my backside and pushed my chest forward, "Goood. Now for your arms."

She picked up my elbows and set them on the table. She nudged my torso forward to where I was almost touching the table with my chest.

"This looks very inappropriate." I remarked.

"Hey, it'll get ya noticed by the males in the room."

"What does this have to do with confidence?"

"If you look like you know what you're doing, then it'll be fine."

"This is bullshit."

"Watch your mouth, you can't be cussing guys out. Believe it or not, they don't like that's stuff."

"Fuck you."

"I'm serious."

"You know, there's a lie in everything you believe in."

"Wha…Woah. It's in the word. That's just..STOP BRAIN-SCREWING ME AND SIT UP STRAIGHT."

My slouched shoulders immediately went up with my back arched.

"Good girl, now I'm going to show you how to walk."

She grabbed my arm and yanked me from the table. She took me over to the side walk near the road that lead to the school we were at. If it weren't summer vacation, I'd be too freaked out to do this.

"Now watch this."

She straightened her back causing the wrinkles in her tank top to flatten. She pulled on her jean mini skirt for length and brushed her extensions in the front behind her. She played a flirty smirk on her face as she strode forward in her black and tan wedges to match her top. She lightly switched her body as she walked, flipping the hair that wasn't infront of her out of the way to attract attention.

Just then a red car drove passed, obviously it had made a wrong turn because it was full of teenage boys. They honked their horn at her and wolf whistled. I visibly shivered in disgust. She wanted me to attract THAT!? How about no.

"Hey baby, what are YOU doing later?"

She giggled loudly and yelled, "I'm having a party in my pants, wanna join?"

My mouth fell open as one of them got out of the car and ran over to her. She wanted me to be like THAT!? Oh hell no. Hell to the fucking NOOOO. My body got tense as he touched her backside, obviously flirting with her. I stomped off into the parking lot towards my car. She can get her own damn ride home. I heard the click clacking of her heels on the pavement, I slightly quickened my pace. I fished the keys out of my pocket an jammed my finger down on the unlock button.

I slide into the car, followed by her soon after.

"You. SLUT." I stated, bringing the car to life.

"Yeah, and?"

"What in the actual fuck? Did you SERIOUSLY just do that or am I having a heat stroke?"

"It happened, and soon you'll have the confidence to do that too."

"I don't WANT to do that, some people still have their pride and dignity."

"Oh shut up, let's just get out of here and go to your house, it's a lot closer. I'm hungry too, do you have any ramen at your house? I haven't had it in so long and I…" Her voice droned on as I stopped listening. I just sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the hill dangerously.

**A Few Hours Later.**

"Okay so, I talked to Danny, and he agreed to Skype with you and boost your confidence."

"You hate me. Don't you?" I asked.

"Look, I know he creeps you out and all but give him a chance."

I stared at her for a good five minutes before saying, "What do I have to do?"

"Flirt with him."

I rushed to stand up, almost knocking over the giant bowl of ramen we were sharing.

"Hell to the N.O."

"Oh come on." She pleaded.

I sighed as she pulled over my laptop and opened a new tab from the movie we were watching.

"Atleast pause the damn thing." I mumbled before sitting back down.

This was a game to her and I was being forced to play.

She began typing away as I looked around the room to notice the huge mess we had created. She broke her word of saying I'd use her clothes. Well. Kind of. She dug through mine looking for whatever would please her and add it to the pile of things she would steal away to her lair and mix in with her clothes to pack for me. She was determined to turn me into a mini her. I just refused to stoop to her level. I love her and all, but I constantly reminded her of how much of a hoe she is.

This girl needed help.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize she had pulled up Skype and had tossed me clothes until they hit me.

"What do you want me to do with these?" I asked, eyeing the tiny jean shorts she gave me years ago and the push up bra that was hers.

"Go put them on and come back."

I complied and angrily shuffled to the bathroom. I slipped off my cargo shorts and put on the shorts. God damn they were short. They only came down to my mid thigh. I tugged and pulled on them but they didn't reach any further down. I sighed and slipped off my shirt along with my sports bra. I never understood why girls didn't like wearing sports bras, they were so comfortable. I put on the bra and gasped in horror at my body in the mirror. I looked like a hoochie. My tiny thin body in such revealing things was uncalled for. What was she doing to me?

I need new friends.

I grabbed my shirt and put it on as I marched back into the living room.

"Oh good, they fit nicely. Your skype session will start soon."

"I need new friends!" I snapped as she pulled the shirt back tight with a ponytail band.

"Oh honey, you'll thank me." She smiled as she brushed my hair behind my ears with her fingers.

The sound of the call being made me sigh in defeat. I guess there was no way out of this one.

As soon as the camera pulled up of me sitting on the floor looking like someone I'm not, I got scared and bolted out of view. I didn't want ANYONE to see me like this. It was so…demeaning. I don't know why I got scared, the guy is a pervert anyway. I calmed my heart rate down and stood behind the laptop, which Renee had taken was telling the guy about my situation. I wish she wouldn't.

"Oh look, she's right here. Come say hi Lora." She evily smirked as she whipped the laptop around.

Thank god my laptop has poor quality and has to take time to give a good picture once moved. It gave me enough time to compose myself. I heard Renee whisper for me to stand as she had instructed me earlier today before the flirting on the slide torture. I bent my back slightly with my legs straight. With the curve in my back, I placed my hand on my hip and put my nonchalance mask on.

It was funny. I scared people sometimes with my emotions. I never have cared about anything, literally. I did not and will not care for anything. I never cried when someone died; I never cared for useless things such as that. My voice never held any emotion neither did my face. It was just who I was and who I will be. This "changing" of I am was rather bothersome. I'd rather stay my awkward colorful yet emotionless self. I never cared what people thought of me, but this girl is trying to make me care. I would come to school with bright yellow pants and a purple school spirit shirt. People would remark how "Eccentric" I was. I knew they were making fun of me and I didn't care. Not to sound like a hipster, but I refused to be a part of the mainstream. I am me and that's all I'll ever be.

My thoughts were paused as I heard a silent, "Woooow"

I raised my brow at the screen before me. Renee was seated on the couch and I was standing before her.

"What happened to you? You look… woah."

"Oh this? It's just it's hot in here and I didn't feel the need to sweat." I tried to sound modest.

Renee LOVED it. She viciously shook her head and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked at this reaction. My eyes fell on the boy with the what-used-to-be-a-bowl-cut-gone-wrong-and-grown-ou t black hair. His mouth had fallen open due to the sudden surprise of my clothing style.

"When did you start wanting to show off? I love those legs."

My lip twitched up into a snarl. This guy had a death wish.

"I felt like it. New year, new style. You like it?" I asked, pivoting around so he could see my backside. Hopefully he can kiss it too.

"Are you going to Music on the Square at all this summer?" He eagerly asked.

I craned my neck over to Renee, who shook her head no and mouthed, "only the last one".

"Only the last one, I have things to do." I turned back around.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you there."

"You might."

"Well, I have to go. I need to take care of…umm… something that has just come up." He mumbled.

It took all I had not to shiver from disgust and not vomit. I knew exactly what he meant. I simply smiled and said my goodbyes. Once Renee had shut the lid to the laptop I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, you got me. I have a little bit of confidence, now what?"

"Now follow me."

She took my hand and took me to my bedroom. She pulled out her giant makeup bag and patted the bed next to her. I sat looking at her with fear. This has to be the worst thing ever. She was going to put MAKEUP on me. Hell no. I was okay with eyeliner but that was it. She knew what I was getting at and yanked my arm down as I tried to leave.

"Oh no. You're doing this."

I had to sit through pain and agony as she plucked and shaved my eyebrows. Applied cover up to my rosacea, whiped silverfish white eyeshadow on along with eyeliner and mascara. I wanted to kill her, but I had to admit, I guess I looked okayish. She had given me a white, black and grey striped tanktop and the same shorts to wear. I didn't like it anymore. Forget what I said. She allowed me to wear my converse. At least I got to wear ONE THING I was comfortable with. She loaded down my arms with random bracelets. She added a necklace that had "love" written in lace on it, which I didn't approve of, but I had to deal with.

**Later That Day**

This snarky bitch got me to drive her to McDonalds. I didn't think anything of it, but now that I look at I, I wish I didn't. She tricked me into going out into public with her. I crossed my arms as I stood in line with her. She begged me to come in with her or no SWS cd. I can't live without my Kellin. He saved me and continued to, even to this day. A draft around my legs caused me to shiver.

"HOE-LEE SHIT! IS THAT FUCKING WHOREALEE!? SHIIIIIIIIIT" A familiar voice yelled.

I refused to look at him. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, don't listen to them. I think you look good." Renee smiled.

I shrugged and stepped up to the counter to order. I placed my order and got a funny look from the guy behind the register.

"And is this all for you?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Yes?" I shot back. I didn't have time for this.

He just looked back down with wide eyes and typed in the order. A double cheese burger, extra onion, extra ketchup. A side of medium fries. A ten piece chicken nugget. A large caramel mocha frappe. And a cookie. I didn't see what was wrong with my order, but I could see where he would look at me strangely. I was underweight. I only weighted about 90lbs. It was strange for me to be so small and eat so much. Oh well.

I stood in the corner of the counter and waited for my order as I watched the lady make my coffee. Coffee at 6:45 at night. Totally me. I leaned against the counter with my palms pressed against the top. Renee mumbled that she had to pee and left me alone.

So basically she threw me to the wolves.

I could feel eyes on me and I hated it. How long did it take a girl to pee? Maybe five minutes? I wish she'd hurry up.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You and I working on drill together. How dreamy." A familiar bubbly voice caught my ear.

"Yeah sure. Hey, I'm gonna go order, do you want anything?" Another familiar voice, this time it sounded like it didn't want to be there.

"I'm going to pee. I'll take a water. Thank yooou"

Holy shit. I did know these voices. I dared not turn around in fear of who it was. I didn't want them to see me. It was _them_.

Aubergine and Kayden.

I stared at the tray before me, I was still waiting on Renee's order and my chicken nuggets, since she paid for it and all.

I stuck my hand in the pocket of these tiny shorts and played with the change. I counted it over and over again.

_One.. Two.. Three nickles_

_One.. Two.. pennies_

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four dimes_

_One …Two.. Three nickles_

_One.. Tw-_

The penny fell out of my pocket and danced around on the floor. It finally spun around and shook to a stop over by Kayden's feet.

Well shit.

1) I was not about to reveal who I was if he didn't already know

Dos) I was not about to move from my spot. It was cold in here and this was the one spot where the breeze from the drive through window came by and warmed me up and

c) There was NO FUCKING WAY I was going to bend over in these tiny ass shorts.

I was basically stuck.

"Umm, excuse me miss. I think this is yours." Kayden's silky voice broke my thoughts. Everyone seems to be doing that today. I wish they wouldn't.

I quickly turned around, took the penny from his hands and whipped back around. I mumbled a thank you and picked up the tray that was finally complete and hurried off to the back of the place, around the corner of the counters.

I sat in the round table near the bathrooms and waited for Renee. I turned my head to look towards the front and I wish I hadn't. I watched in horror as Kayden saw my face and walked over to me.

"Hey there, I didn't get your name. Are you new here?" He asked, sitting down in front of me.

I shook my head no and avert my eyes from him. Suddenly my painted fingernails became so amusing.

"Well, my name is Kayden and I'm in colorguard. If you know what that is. I would like to meet up with you sometime. Are you going to be going to Covington?"

"Holy crap, that bathroom STUUUNK. It's soap. LEARN HOW TO USE IT." Renee's voice yelled, saving me.

I quickly snatched her food and stood up to give it to her.

"Renee, you know this girl?" He asked.

"Yeah? Dude this is Lor-" I coughed to get her attention and stop her. I twitched my eye evilly at her She knew to shut up.

"You could say she's new." She smiled and looked at him.

"Well, could you tell me the name of this beautiful girl?"

Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Before she could fail at keeping herself from laughing, she ran back into the bathroom. I threw her bag of food on the table and followed her. I pushed open the door, only to smack into Aubergine.

"Oh hey! How are you doing?" She giggled.

"Good." I mumbled.

"Can't wait to see you at camp girly!" She weaved past me and out to Kayden.

Renee was absolutely dying in the corner. She even had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh shut up." I snapped and walked over to the sink.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look different. She had my hair messy with a headband just lying on the top of my hair. I looked like a hippie and I was pretty sure this was not how a headband should be worn. I always wore my hair messy, but this was styled this way. Usually my pillow was my stylist, not Renee. This was different. I looked different. I looked..good.

Renee finally calmed down and took me out of the bathroom. Kayden was long gone from our spot, but he left his number on a napkin on top of my chicken nuggets. Who does that tattooed faggot think he is? I put it in my pocket. I could use this as not only blackmail, but prank calling too.

After about five minutes of eating and discussing things Renee finally spoke up.

"Where does it all go?" She asked.

"Where does what go."

"Look chicky, you eat like a fatass and yet you're underweight. Where does it go?"

"I don't know."

"You need to work out."

"How about no."

"How about I know what step two is?"

"Dear god no. Save me from doing THAT."

"Nope you're doing it."

I sighed in defeat and looked off to the side. I noticed Aubergine out of the corner of my eye outside and I don't know what made me look, but I did. I met the eyes of Kayden. He said something to Aubergine and motioned towards me. She looked at me and I could almost see her say my name.

Oh shit.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth flew open. He slowly turned and looked at me. I kept my face blank as he blinked. Probably hoping it was a dream. Aubergine took his arm and began to drag him back to the car they arrived in.

Well, thanks Renee.

My life is now over.

I crawled into my bed, which held a sleeping Renee. Almost automatically she wrapped her arms around me. Yeah, we had this total lesbian thing going on. It was just no one else understood us. We were just us, nothing more, nothing less. I nuzzled my face into her neck and sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Honestly, I was afraid of what tomorrow brought.

**Hey guys! Sorry that I won't be updating so much from now on. I'm working at a camp for middle schoolers. They're putting on a play and the teacher that tutored me for drum major asked me to help teach kids how to act. So yeeeah. I can try, but yeeah. We shall be getting into more bandy things soon. Sorry if it sucks, I'm putting this out at like 3am. Plus I haven't been sleeping well lately. Soooooorry. Please review and stuffs. C:**

** -MisunderstoodMemories**


	3. Spin

**Spin**

**14 Days Until Camp**

I was sitting on my floor, emptying out my many backpacks onto the carpet. Renee HAD been helping me but now she had gotten consumed into the large pink binder that we stored all our notes in across the year. She found it in the backpack she brought over as a choice for me to use. It was absolutely packed with notes. Needless to say, I felt like we killed South America.

I had already accomplished step two. She had to visit relatives, but gave me a list of what to do and her camera to take picture to make sure I was doing it.

**Step two: Appearance**

She made me work out like crazy. I'll admit, it helped me, but this chick is crazy. She had me run a mile and half when she got back to make sure I actually worked out.

Anyway, I layed the final binder on the pile and turned the bag upside down. I shook it violently to allow any trash to fall out. As nothing fell out, I tossed it aside and pulled open one of my binders. Algebra II. I smiled at all of the doodles I made on my notes. I was bored out of my mind in that class. I picked up one sheet in particular that was tattered in a boy's name.

"HEY!" Renee's voice pierced my ears, causing me to rip out the page as I jumped from the sudden noise.

"What?" I turned to glare at her.

"Remember when you asked me to clean out your locker on the last full day of school because you weren't coming for the next week because you had no exams?" She smiled.

"Yeeah?" I slide the binder off my legs and crawled over to her.

"Well this was in your locker," She held up a folded up piece of paper, "It had a black rose with it but I think it's lost in my room somewhere."

"It's probably lost and dead."

"It was fake."

" All the same."

"Anyway, you have an admirer."

I snatched the note out of her hands and eagerly opened it. What? It was uncalled for for someone I didn't know to like me. I was curious.

_My dearest Loralee,_

_I have watched you for years from the shadows. _

_Being in the backdrop isn't enough for me anymore._

_ I yearn to be center stage in your life. _

_I cannot yet tell you who I am, but in time you shall know._

_In the meantime take these lyrics as an understatement of my feelings._

_" I don't want the world to see me_

_ Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_ When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am"_

_I know it's your favorite song_

_You are MY __**Iris**_

_-Your admirer_

"And WHEN were you going to tell me about this?" I asked, lifting my gaze from the note.

"Now, to help motivate you." She smiled.

"That's what the CD is for."

"Speaking of which, pop that sucker in and let's listen."

I got up from my bed with the CD case that was laying next to me. I walked over to my long forgotten stereo in my closet and stuck it in. I hit play and soon my room was engulfed in the beauty that was Kellin Quinn's amazing voice.(AN: Sorry if you don't like Sleeping With Sirens, think of a different band then)

"So, someone likes me eh?" I smiled as I sat back on the bed.

"Yeah, I know right? I wonder who it is." She joined me on the bed.

"It has to be someone in band for them to know me."

"Yeah and someone close to know your favorite song."

"Someone who knows I used to be in theater."

"OH I SO WANNA KNOW!" She clapped her hands.

"You know, this is kinda of an ego boost. You know? Now I have someone to actually look good for."

"Speaking of which, you should probably hit the tanning salon again."

"Oh fuck him, I'm not going there again."

"I love how your opinion changed." She laughed, taking my hand.

.

.

.

I pulled up at the tiny building and sighed. We exited the vehicle and entered the premises.

Renee roughly grabbed my arm, "You're gonna do this or so help me I'm going to take you by your weave an-Hiii! We're back. We'd like ten minutes again."

The lady behind the desk smiled and slid two charts onto the counter with our names and times. We signed next to our names. She gave us rooms 5 and 6. Well atleast we were next to eachother. I hated this place. It was boring and plain. I locked the door behind Renee. She stood there with her arms crossed. She made sure I stripped down to my panties, lather myself with lotion, and lay in the bed with special goggle things on.

"You don't have to sit out there anymore." I mumbled.

"If I don't you won't tan."

"Damn it."

I sighed and popped back in my headphones. I sang along to the song that I knew by heart.

"So what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. And what's so good about picking up the pieces? What If I don't even want to?"

"Shut up. Stop singing Caraphernelia."

"Make me." I stuck out my tongue, knowing she was peeking in to see me.

A wave of heat rolled across my body. I sighed as I heard another creak. This thing scared me to death. I mean seriously, have you not seen final destination? I didn't want to die. Every time I felt a creak or heard one my heart rate sped up. I'm going to die here.

Not long my time was up and I hurried as fast as I could to get out of it. I almost slipped as a creak made me jump. I refused to hesitate to put my clothes on. She lead the way out of the room and next door to her's. I plopped down in the chair near the wall length mirror and sighed heavily.

"So what exactly does tanning have to do with Appearance?" I asked.

"You do realize how stupid that question is right?"

"I thought guys were supposed to like you for you."

"They will. You'll just be…tweeked."

"Tweeked?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you fry."

She laughed as she pulled the top down and I tapped the start button with my toe. I slipped my flipflop back on and stood. I stretched and stared at myself in the mirror.

I must say, she HAS taken an effect on me. I was becoming WAY too comfortable with wearing tanktop and shorts. I turned to the side and checked my sudden curves. Because we worked out together, my body's actually getting curves. The once baggy size 2 shorts are now tight on me, the black tanktop fit me better than it did before, and I was having to wear Renee's bras. I sighed and exited the room.

I stepped out into the cool room and my body froze. There stood Kayden's older brother Ryan. Ryan was actually attractive, more of a manly theme to him, rather than Kayden's boyish looks. I had completely forgotten that their mom co-owned this place.

I took a deep breath and walked over towards the waiting chairs.

"Lora?"

I comminuted walking like I didn't heard him.

"Loralee, is that you?"

I whipped around, causing my hair to fly around and slap my face. I must have looked so stupid.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, do I know you?" I smiled sheepishly.

That's right act cool. Be all I-don't-remember-you-because-I-know-a-lot-of-peopl e cool.

"It's me! Ryan Grey!" He motioned to himself.

"Oh! I haven't seen you in forever man."

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Hey, um, do you wanna hang sometime?"

"Sure! When and where?"

"How about the 15th, my place?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there."

He walked over to me from behind the small counter and stood infront of me.

"You look a lot different from the last time that I saw you."

"That was middle school, Ryan."

He took my hands and leaned in close. My breath hitched in my throat. I felt my face burn and my eyes widen.

"I like the new you." He whispered as he softly kissed my forehead.

Within seconds he was gone and stepping into the backroom. I was frozen solid.

Did this just happen? Ohmygod. He _kissed_ me. Well, not an actual kiss, BUT STILL.

I brought my shaking hand up to my forehead and touched it softly.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Renee's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"uh..um..well…yes?" I choked out.

She snatched my hand and was out the door.

What has my life come to?

Could _he_ possibly have been the one that wrote the note?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I've been busy trying to get ready for this camp!Because I haven't posted anything in a while and this is so short, I'm going to post two today! :D Review and what not. C: I do read them. Song is Spin by TakingBackSunday**

**-MisunderstoodMemories**


	4. Midnight City

**Midnight City**

**7 Days Until Camp**

"Okay, got everything?"

I ignored Renee's stupid voice and looked into the mirror with narrow eyes.

This wasn't me, this is someone else. It didn't _look_ like me. It looked like an older sister version of me. I was baffled by the work that this one girl has done to me.

I was once a girl who never showed skin, well, was afraid to. I always had my hair in a ponytail, never down, never done. I always wore baggy clothing, never cared for appearances.

Here I am now.

Wearing neon blue shorts that barely reach my mid-thigh with bright green trimming. A tight black tanktop with one of Renee's push up bras.(I detest wearing her underwear). Sandals that Renee talked me into buying that had black straps all over it with studs on it. God, what has happened to me?

"LET'S. GO."

I flinched at Renee's voice and quickly followed her out to the car with nothing to be said.

…

This was a mistake. Oh holy shit, this was a fucking mistake.

"Calm your tits. You look good." Renee patted my thigh.

"I'm not worried about the party. I'm worried about you wrecking my fucking car." I glares at her.

"Relax, I'm doing good." She looked over at me.

"WATCH. THE FUCKING. ROAD." I seethed through my teeth.

She only giggled and set the high beams on once we reached out of city limits. I sighed and slide my hand down the side of the dial for volume, causing the bass to vibrate the car. Midnight City by m83 vibrated the car. I smiled and brought my hands up in front of me. I dropped them, brought them in, out, and back up. It came so naturally for me to do this without even realizing it.

"Chill major girl. You have awhile before camp."

"Doesn't mean I can't practice."

I switched to a V shape for two beats. I fidgeted and messed up going back into the down movement. This is why I'm not head drum major. I'm simply just not good enough. I mess up when I think about it. I sighed and dropped my hands into my lap as the song ended.

"Which turn is it?" She asked.

"The next one." I mumbled.

"Oh I love this song!" Renee shouted, blasting Power by Kanye West throughout the car.

"You're going to wake up a bear."

"There's no bears in the country."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME."

"Shut up, we're here." Renee softly snapped at me, pulling into the crowded driveway.

Teenagers engulfed the driveway with red solo cups, which I hummed the tune to, and the smell of vomit filled the car. I gagged and tackled the door to get out before Renee had a chance to find a place to park.

I stepped out into the drunken sea and pushed past them to reach the door. The bass of some popular song somehow didn't get the cops called this strange gathering of the teenage human. Renee knew better than to have my car out to where everyone could see it and trash it. She would park it down the street and walk back to find me, or some guy.

I reached inside of the moderate sized house and avoided conversation with any person that had an opened drink in their hands. I shuddered at the sight of guys feeling up wasted girls. This is why I don't drink. Okay, I do, but only with Renee and Derek and even that is rare.

"You made it!" A deep voice exclaimed over the pounding music.

"Yeah.." I mumbled, turning around to see Ryan.

He took my hand and took me to the couch, which he pulled my arm and caused me to fall into.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. Renee's bent on turning me into her."

"Sounds like fun? You look good."

"Uhm, thanks? I feel like I look weird."

"You look as pretty as always." He smirked and draped his arms on the back of the couch.

**Somewhere else…**

Renee reached the inside of the house and smiled wildly. She gave a thumbs up to some guy about to get lucky with some drunk chick. She walked down a hallway to her left and opened what looked to be a closet door, but she knew better. She walked up the steps to the door at the top. She knocked on the door softly.

"Fuck off!" The voice called.

"Well fuck you too." She snickered, walking into the room.

"I thought you were one of the drunken dumbasses looking for an easy lay."

"I could say the same for you, Kayden."

Kayden sat in his desk chair with his tablet in his hands glaring at the girl who dared intrude into his room.

"What do you want?" He growled and turned back to the large computer screen hung on the wall.

"To talk of course." She smiled and sat on the bed in the corner of the attic.

"About?" He asked, adding another layer of outline of his sketch.

"What you're drawing." She smirked evily at the back of his head.

He stiffened and set the tablet pen and tablet down on the desk before turning to look at her.

"What about it?" He laced his fingers together and looked to the ground.

"I know your secret."

"What secret?"

"That one." She pointed at the drawing.

It was a rough sketch of a boy holding a girl and tucked her hair away from her face as she slept. It still had the base lines, but had color in the eyes.

"What about it?" She hesitated.

"Does Aubergine know?"

"No? That would defeat the purpose of the note if she knew."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at camp." She smiled and left the room.

"RENEE WAIT!" He called.

"Yes?" A chersire cat grin plastered to her face.

"Don't tell her, okay?"

"I won't, but you will." Renee shut the door and headed to find her friend.

**…**

"So liking the party so far?" Ryan asked me with a grin.

"I guess so, I'm not much of a party person."

"Well you hang around me, and I'll turn you into one."

"I think I've had enough changing for one lifetime." I giggled.

"YO. RYAN! WE NEED MORE BOOZE MAN!." Some guy yelled over the noise.

"Well that's my cue. Go enjoy yourself." He patted my leg before following the drunken bastard out the room.

Before some guy would try to cop a feel on me, I bolted to the bathroom. A hand caught my arm, causing me to jerk back. Having the wind knocked out of me, I turned to look at the only person who could do that.

'Yes, Renee?"

"So, I think we should leave. It's getting boring here."

"Can I pee first?"

"Hurry up, I'm going to fetch the car."

I nodded and slammed the door shut as quickly as possible. I checked the tub for any signs of life before never know at parties. Better to be safe than sorry I do always say.

I sighed as I flushed and walked to the sink. This party was a waste. Sure Ryan and I got kind of closer, but we could have done that anytime right? I washed my hands and gripped the sides of the sink.

I stared into my reflection. What could someone as popular as Ryan want with a band nerd like me? I was more important than the Hosa or FFA kids, not that I'm hating on them, but we were all just organizations doing what we love afterall.

Curiosity got the better of me as I slowly opened the cabinet and checked it out. Nothing. I placed my hands back onto the sink, only to retract them immediately.

My finger stung from pain and blood dripped down my finger. I stuck it in my mouth and bent over to look on the under the sink. A piece of broken glass was taped to the underside. My fingers grazed it as I gave it a questioning look. My thoughts went back to Renee as I stood up and straightened my posture. I quickly existed the lot and crawled into the car.

"What took you?"

"Some guy was in there."

"Ewwwww."

"He was taking a piss."

"oh.. never mind. Well, guess who I saw! I saw Derek's ex Kaity, and she was all over this guy. Can you believe that!? What a whore, ohmygod. She just gets on my nerve. Say something to me"-She began clapping her hands, meaning she took them away from the wheel which scared me-" booboo. I will call you out. I will-" She trailed on as I ignored her as usual.

Who would have a piece of broken glass underneath a sink? Unless.. No. Just no. Ryan wouldn't do that. Would he? Nooo. He didn't have any pain that I knew of. Ryan wasn't that kind of person, unless he was hiding something from the world.

I shivered.

The thoughts of cutting brought back unwanted memories of my past. Yes, I did. No it wasn't for attention or some stupid ass reason, I had my reasons that I chose not to share with people. I could remember the nights I'd stay up crying and let the blood pour.

No no no no no.

No more of that.

No more thinking of that.

One thought bothered me even as I showered, even as I readied for bed, and even as I fell asleep.

Who could that have belonged to?

* * *

**OHMYGOD. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I know that they're kind of short, but my mind is elsewhere these days. I'll post the day before I leave just for you guys, but then after that, who knows. Thanks for the views, follows, and messages! I really do appreciate it! Love you my 10+ readers. :D So few, but I still love you for taking the time to read this shitty thing! Song is Midnight City by m83 as said in the story. O 3o**

**-MisunderstoodMemories**


	5. Chasing Cars

**Chasing Cars**

**Day before Departure**

**Two Days before Camp**

"Okay, so, there's six of us going?" I asked, popping some popcorn into my mouth.

"Yeah. You, me, you, Kayden, Aubergine, Josh, and Derek." Courtney pointed out.

"That's seven." Renee stated.

"Oh well." I mumbled.

I fell back onto the couch and ended up sliding off due to the act half of my body was keeping me on it.

"I'm fine." I loudly said, before anyone could ask.

Time flew by and before we know it the sleep over we intended to have was inching by towards midnight. Wow. This was not a good idea. We wanted to have two sleep overs. One girls, and one boys.

Well it didn't end up that way.

Josh opted out and went to hang with some old friends he wanted to catch up with. That was totally chill.

Kayden didn't want to go. Thank god.

Aubergine didn't wanna go because Kayden wasn't going to be there. Fuck yes.

Because there was only going to be two guys, Renee's mom okayed them to come to ours, so they wouldn't be lonely, but they weren't sleeping in the same room.

Kayden ended up coming. I blame Renee. Something about her calling him and saying very very slowly _"seeeeecrreeeeeetttt"_ made him want to come.

Thank god he was in the other room though. Holy fuck, I can't stand his ass. Well, I could stand it if he would just not say anything.

Derek was here, thank god. Someone other than Renee's bubbly ass that could get me, excluding Courtney because she's just too awesome. He and I pretty much claimed the couch as ours.

Kayden was placed on the floor next to Renee in front of the TV. White Courtney was in a recliner, crisscrossed and playing with her luscious hair. I had my feet propped up on Derek's lap and was leaned back against the arm rest of the sofa, after I had recovered from my falling accident. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared holes into the back of _his_ head.

I'll admit and this is the only time I will, so pay attention. Kayden's attractive. He really is. His medium length dark brown hair and his light blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous. He stood tall at about 6'4". He was very pale, like myself, but again, like myself, he got tan before camp. He had his cheeks pierced and his ears. I think Renee mentioned he was starting to gauge them, but I'm not sure. He could be my exact other if he weren't such a fucking asshat.

Kayden turned slightly to catch my eyes. He had an eyebrow cocked and a look that said, "Do you need something, bitch?" I snorted and plopped back down.

"I thought your mom said that the guys were allowed to be in here?" I asked loudly to Renee.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Derek dramatically faked being heartbroken.

I laughed and latched onto him, "You only wish I was. You know you're my crack."

"That's what I thought hoe." He smiled, wrapping an arm around me to keep me up.

"Get a room." Kayden snarled.

"Get a life." I instantly snapped back.

He growled and turned away. I'm here for his fucking entertainment. Who does he think I am? Oprah? I can't please everyone. Asshole.

"So, what time do you guys want to wake up?" Renee asked, breaking conversation.

"6." Derek stated.

I slapped his shoulder, "We're leaving the parking lot at 6, dumbass. You spend WAY too much time around that slut. Speaking of which, is she still infatuated with that guy?"

"Yes! Ohmygod, and she asked me if I wanted to fuck her." He changed his voice to mimic a girl's. It was terrible.

"You already told me that. When is she going to learn that you're my bitch? AND STOP GIVING HER YOUR JACKET. You're going to get AID from her." I tried so hard to be serious.

I looked over and Courtney was giving me a questioning look and Renee had her hand over her mouth trying desperately not to laugh.

"Every time I put it down, she takes it. It's like she can sense it from across the room. Like the time you smelled doughnuts from across the band room."

"THAT IS A DIFFERENT SITUTION. IT'S NOT MY FAULT DADDY CASSIDY BROUGHT DOUGHNUT INTO THE SAME ROOM AS A HUNGRY LORA. THE CONSICIOUSES OF HER ACTIONS HAVE YET TO FALL INTO PLACE. But for real bro, don't let her have your jacket."

"Then who do I give it to?"

"Me. I don't suck dick like she does. She got them boys LINED UP. Hashtag freshmen whores." I rolled my eyes.

Renee lost it and fell out onto the ground. She howled in laughing for about ten minutes, which by this caused her contagious laugher to spread around the room. In effect to this, we woke up her little brother, Nick. I liked to call him, Circle.

Circle took the cake for being the more annoying little brother ever. I mean he literally took the cake and ate it. The reason why I call him circle is because he's in like 4th grade and short as fuck and hell if he ain't fat as fuck. He's a damn circle. I have nothing against people who have weight problems, but this kid loved the attention he got for it.

He reminded me way too much of Duck from The Walking Dead(The game, not the show). Like how Randy said, "We named him Duck because nothing bothers him, it's all like water on a duck's back." Nothing bothered this kid. I locked him in a closet for 14 hours and he was completely okay with it. I didn't feed him or anything, called it his, "special weight watchers." He laughed at it and sat in the closet the whole time just peachy keen.

Circle rolled into the room, rubbing his eyes. I mumbled a, "ah shit" and buried face in Derek's neck. If this kid saw me, I wouldn't hear the end of it. He just LOVES annoying me. Renee's laughing came to an abrupt stop as I'm guessing she noticed he was in the room.

"Go back to sleep Nick." She yelled, tossing something at him.

I could hear the floorboards creak under him as he got closer. I whispered, " . . …" and I guess Derek caught on. He pulled the blanket that was thrown next to him over himself and me. I flicked his chest and he chuckled softly.

"I'ma tell mommy on you!"

"Tell mom! I ain't scurred!" Renee yelled.

"Mommy's going to ground you!"

"No she's not. She's going to ground you for messing with us!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh hu-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, whipping the blanket from me.

I jumped off the couch, tired of them going back and forth. I've never seen someone bring out the inner five year old in someone as well as this little brat could. This whole him even still being alive pissed me off to no end.

I snatched his hand and dragged him out of the rom, down the hall, and into Renee's room. I flung open her closet and through Circle in there. I shut the doors and placed my foot in front of them so he couldn't open them. I took a nearby ratty sneaker and ripped the string from it. I wrapped the strings around the knobs to the doors.

"You're not fucking leaving until someone fucking finds you here. MAYBE THEN YOU'LL LEARN TO FUCKING LEAVE SHIT ALONE." I boomed at the boy.

I stormed out of the room and straight back to my spot in the living room.

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" Derek asked, placing his arms on my legs.

"Remind me to never have kids." I mumbled, stealing the remote and flipping channels.

**An Hour Later…**

"I'm boooored." Courtney slouched in the chair, "Let's dooo something."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Renee threw her arms up in emphasis.

"Hell to the fuck no. Last time I played truth or dare with you, Travis and I streaked down Old Brighton Road. That was unpleasant, Renee, very unpleasant." I rejected her request.

"Too bad, we're playing." Derek smirked.

He pushed me softly off him and to the floor. I glared at him as the other three completed our little circle.

"You go first." I pointed to Courtney.

"Okaaay, Renee, truth or dare?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go drink from the ketchup bottle on the kitchen counter." Courtney laughed.

Renee jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Much rummaging was heard before she returned with the ketchup bottle and a bucket filled with things we weren't allowed to know apparently. Whenever someone would try to look she's snatch it away or slap them.

She happily popped the top and began gulping it down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Derek mumbled, watching Renee.

"It's like a train wreck, you don't wanna see it, but you can't stop staring." I mumbled.

"Okay, I think you should stop now.." Courtney mumbled and forcefully gently took the bottle from Renee's clutches. She placed it on the other side of her so Renee couldn't reach it.

"Mean. Okay, my little lesbian slut, truth or dare." She smiled at me.

"RUDE. Dare."

"I dare you to sing the last song you listened to."

"Ah shit I don't even know what it was. Where's your iPod? I'll just use that."

Renee dug her iPod out of her bucket and tossed it at me. I shot her a questioning look before slowly turning my attention to the iPod. I tapped it tot life and enter her code. _Loraismyhoiehoehoe. _Music was already pulled up and it saved me the trouble.

"Oh fuck, I love this song." I smiled.

"What song is it?" Renee asked.

"Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men."

"Oooh! I like that song!." Courtney smiled toothily.

"Sing it with me!" I yelled before jumping up and running to Renee's bathroom, grabbing two hairbrushes and running out.

I tossed one to her and pressed the play button.

"I call the female part!" I smiled.

"Oo I like the male's part."

The trumpet's erupted to life. We clapped and danced around happily.

"Hey!" Everyone would scream, including Kayden, who seemed amused by me acting stupid.

Of course he would be, anytime I looked stupid, he would enjoy it and use it as blackmail.

After the third, "Hey!" I took a deep breath.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house."

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear."

"The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake."

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes."

"Some days I can't even dress myself."

As the beat picked up we swayed and reached out for eachother.

"It's killing me to see you this way."

We ran to eachother and hugged one another lovingly.

"'Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." We sang in unison.

We broke out into dance and giggle fits.

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back."

"Well tell her that I miss our little talks."

"Soon it will all be over, buried with our past."

"We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love."

"Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right."

"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear."

I tried so hard not to laugh as I jumped onto the couch and balanced myself out.

"'Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"hey!" We all screamed.

" Don't listen to a word I say!" I jumped off the couch and over to Courtney.

She scream from being startled and laughed.

"The screams all sound the same."

She threw her head back and laughed before standing and raising her arms.

"NO MORE! You guys are too much." She laughed and cut the song.

"RUDE. I was getting into that." I laughed and plopped back down next to Derek.

I glanced over to Kayden and surprisingly he was staring at me with a smile. Not an evil one, a nice one, and it looked good on him. When he saw me look he quickly turned away.

"Anyway! Derek, truth or dare."

"Truth, my dear." He smirked.

"What's your favorite section in band?" I laughed.

"YOU JUST BASICALLY ASKED ME IF I LIKE TO BREATHE." He shouted with a laugh.

This caused a round of laughter, but it soon died down.

"Percussion of course."

"Bitch, swerve!" I yelled, playfully pushing his face away from anywhere near mine.

"Baby come back!" he sang.

"oh god no!" I laughed.

"You can blame it all on meeeee." He hugged me close.

"No. Dirk, What are you doing? Dirk, Staahhhhhpp." I tried to break free but it was no use.

"Yo, Kayden my man. Truth or dare." Derek_slash_Dirk chuckled.

"Truth." He mumbled.

He didn't look happy with the way Derek and I were tangled up. He can kiss my ass. I do what I want with my best bro. It's not like he _owns_ me or anything.

"Do you like anyone? I mean like like man."

"Yes."

"Holy rat crap! Who?" Courtney asked from her little chair.

"I bet it's fucking Aubergine!" I laughed.

"Holy fuck me too! She's all over his dick." Derek joined in.

"She wants it so bad and I bet he gives it to her!" I howled

"Nigga be fucking all the time."

"Hashtag band scandal."

"Hashtag secret girlfriend."

"HASHTAG TELL HER IT'S JAKE FROM SATEFARM!" I screamed before erupting in laughter.

Ahh, inside jokes. How amazing they truly were.

I couldn't breathe from laughing so much, tears were rolling down my red face. I fell over onto Derek who was in the same state as myself. I shook from laughing. Gasping for breath I look up at Derek. He had tears streaking down his face. I covered my face as another wave of laughter rolled through.

"SON OF A FUCK!" I yelled before falling backward onto the floor.

I rolled around in a fit of laughter. I managed to clear my eyes from tears enough to peek around. Courtney had a big smile on her face as she silently laughed. Renee had a pillow to her face to keep from laughing. Little ole' Kayden had his mouth open from shock. As if he couldn't believe we just said all that. What a bitch!

We finally calmed down enough to where we were smiling and every so often giggle.

"Oh shit, Kayden you okay? Renee asked.

"I'm fine." He gritted through his teeth.

"You sure man, you look pissed." Derek chuckled.

"It was a fucking joke man. So you mad now?" I joked.

"I said I'm fine." He was looking down so we couldn't see his face.

"Okay so, you said you like someone. Then who is it then?" Derek questioned.

"A person."

"Well thank fuck it's not a dog." I smiled.

"Who is it?" Renee asked.

He shot his head up at her and even I could feel the intensity of the glare. She simply smiled back. I've taught her well.

"It's…" He mumbled the name, but no one would hear it.

"Heh?" Courtney scrunched up her face.

"It's someone in this room." He mumbled the same way again, but I caught.

"It's Derek isn't it!? I shouted.

"Oh man, I'm totally up for a relationship right now." Derek laughed at me.

"You mean it's not Aubergine. Fuuuck, she's going to be heartbroken! RUDE!" I giggled.

"You're so cruel." Derek held me closer.

"Leave him alone." Renee looked at me, defending Kayden.

Odd.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she kept her calm stare. Derek suddenly stood and stretched his arms.

"Well I AM going to bed." He walked out of the room and as soon as he shut the room to the guest room him and Kayden were using, said boy bolted from his spot next to Renee and into the bathroom down the hall.

"Need for pee much?" I mumbled.

I too stood and stretched. The suddenly feeling of warmth between my legs dropped the smile I once had.

"Holy fuck." I mumbled.

I raced to the bathroom and began beating on the door harshly.

"GET THE FUCK OUT DUDE. I HAVE SHIT TO DO IN THERE." I screamed.

It was a good thing Renee's mom was a heavy ass sleeper.

"I'm a bit busy." He mumbled from behind the door.

"You can piss in a pot or something. I have other things to do."

"Can you hold on?"

"No?"

I heard him sigh heavily and loudly before I heard commotion. Finally he opened the door. I didn't wait for him to get out. Slow ass. I pushed past him. I kicked him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

I exited the room after doing what I needed to do. Stupid womanly needs. I bumped into Kayden on the way to the living room.

"I didn't get to ask you truth or dare." He stared me down.

"So?" I move to the side for myself to pass.

He grabbed my arm, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." I decided to play his game.

"I dare you too sit next to me in the car on the way to camp." He mumbled.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were clouded with..sadness?

"Why?" I asked, vemon dripping from my voice.

"Because I want you too." He let go of me and stepped past me to enter the room he shared with Derek.

I stared at him in disbelief. What in the actual fuck?

I easily shrugged it off and walked back to the living room.

"You did NOT just start your period." Renee giggled.

"Fuck off." I flipped her off.

"Light's out." Courtney called from the wall just before shutting out any light from the room.

I crawled under the blankets I shared with Renee. She instantly clung to me. My thoughts drifted elsewhere.

I still had no idea who wrote that note. Could it have been Ryan? I never knew him to be poetic though. Renee wouldn't have done it because she isn't romantic at all. What so ever. Not even in the slightest. Like holy fuck no. It wasn't Derek because we liked our strange relationship we shared just the way it was.

I didn't have time to think about this shit. We left for camp tomorrow.

In two days I'll be on my first day of Leadership Weekend.

This was going to be fun.

I think?

* * *

**Hey guys! I totally didn't stay up and write this the night before we left for camp or anything. It's not like you guys mean anything to me or anything! Pssssht.**

**Okay that was a huge lie.**

**I'm leaving for BOA's Music For All Sumer Syposium. If you're going then I'll see you there! You'll probably see me writing in a notebook to continue my writing though. Wee~ I'll be onewith very light blonde hair and a bit of green on the side. I'll be** **wearing a LOT of colorful clothes with bright ass sneakers! By the way I'll probably be the shortest one on the Drum Major track. Welp. Time for me to get four hours of sleep. Bye my beautiful readers. I'll return soon.**

**-MisunderstoodMemories**


	6. OHMYGOD

**OHMYGODYOUGUYSI'MFLIPPINGMYSHIT**

**Obviously, I'm home from camp.**

**PROBLEMS. OCCURRED.**

**I met a guy named Kaden(Spelled like that) at camp. **

**He is absolutely amazing and I love him to pieces.**

**Problem is, the character in this story's name is Kayden.**

**I don't want him to think that this is about him.**

**So, every time I saw him I was so nervous to talk to him.**

**I'm going to keep everything the same, but just thought you should know.**

**I'm just going to have my panic attack now.**

**kthxbaii**


End file.
